


Daffodils and Snowdrops

by Jenn23133



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentions of Blood: Not Graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn23133/pseuds/Jenn23133
Summary: Hanahaki Disease is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love.It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear. (From FanLore) *Bones doesn't need a doctor to tell him what is wrong. Coughing up daffodils, the bright yellow flower that signifies unrequited love.Jim coughed up the first petal three months ago, that's when he realized he is capable of falling in love.*In this, Hanahaki is cured when they confess to the beloved one and the beloved returns their feelings.





	1. Coughing up Daffodil Petals

**Author's Note:**

> The link to read up on Hanahaki Disease and where the definition is from: https://fanlore.org/wiki/Hanahaki_Disease
> 
> The flowers chosen have some meaning:
> 
> Daffodils mean unrequited love but also new beginnings/ rebirth. Daffodils are also March's flower; which is Jim's Birth Month. 
> 
> Snowdrops are January's flower, which is Bones' Brith Month and mean hope and rebirth. 
> 
> Tags are subjected to change.

Leonard H Mccoy was not stupid and he didn’t need a Doctor. Damnit. He is one. 

But all the years of school, his residency, his year researching incurable diseases, and hell not even the divorce prepared him for this moment. 

Len’s knuckles were turning as white as the sink he had them clenched on. Staring into the sink, he saw the mix of his own blood and a single flower petal. 

When Len looked into the mirror, he could hardly recognize himself. He saw the fear and horror in the reflection, a little bit of blood at the corner of the reflection’s lip. 

Hanahaki disease. 

It was a terminal disease, but it also had a cure. The cure itself though required surgery, having a whole medical time know of the unrequited love. It also meant losing all feelings for the person. There have been cases where people got the surgery and tried to befriend their unrequited lover only to get ill again. 

Len stared at the single petal again, cursing everything he could think of. He thought after the divorce he would be safe from this. That his heart was finally broken to a point that it wouldn’t want love anymore. 

Len jumped when he heard his bedroom door swoosh open, he listened carefully to the intruder. Hearing how the moves to take off their shoes and slow work their way into the apartment. Len quickly moved to clean the sink, checking his face again before he tried to calm himself before opening his bathroom door. 

Only one other person knows the code to his personal apartment, so Len knew who was here. Though he can’t say he willingly gave the code, it was better than having the person break in every single time. 

James T. Kirk, Jim. 

Len felt his heart sink and felt the petals stir in his lungs. Of course, out of everyone he could fall in love with, it would be Jim. But this time it was different, Hanahaki meant Len has fallen in love with Jim. Len stomach flipped as he exited the bathroom and saw Jim in his kitchen. 

Jim has grabbed Chinese takeout, a tradition from the academy days, and was preparing plate for them. Jim has also made a stopped a grab their favorite, cheap beer that went along great with the food. 

Len watched as Jim moved comfortable and confident in the kitchen, as if it was his own. Though whether they admitted it or not, Jim spent more time here than his own apartment. Jim piled their plates high with the takeout and was startled when he turned and saw that Len was just watching him. 

“Hey Bones, movie tonight?” Jim asks with an easy smile and turning back to finishing up their dinner.

Len took in a deep breathe to steady himself before moving himself closer to Jim.   
“Yea, a movie sounds good. Surprise me.” Len grabbed the beers, while Jim grabbed the plates and they made their way to the living room.

“You’ll like this movie, I swear,” Jim said with a playful glint in his eyes that made Len’s stomach twist. Len hadn't really liked any of the recent movies that Jim had picked, some were cheesy horror movies, old western, or throwbacks from the early 21st century.

They caught up with each other while waiting for the movie to start. They started with having both their feet propped on the table but over the course of the movie they moved. Jim’s legs moved to be over top of Len’s legs and they were pressed up against each other. Len felt himself started to doze, the long day was catching up with him, from the day he spent at the clinic to coughing up a petal in his bathroom. Len knew he shifted his body to get more comfortable before he finally gave in to sleep.


	2. Snowdrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second installment of Daffodils and Snowdrops.

Bones managed to fall asleep during the movie, Jim knew this for multiple reasons. Bones, for one, was uncharacteristically quiet other than his occasional soft snore. The bigger give away was how Bones had fallen asleep on Jim’s shoulder and had slightly turned his body towards the younger man.

Jim took the time to really look at Bones, seeing how even in his sleep Bones has a slight scowl on his face, though he does look much more relaxed. Jim traced the outline of his friend’s nose, lip and eyebrows with his eyes, wanting to reach out and touch Bones but knew better. Jim could not help the soft smile that came to his face even though his chest tightened.

It started three months ago, it was just a slight discomfort, just a tickle in Jim’s throat. Then it progressed to coughing then it was coughing up flower petals. The first time it happened, Jim was on planet-side with Uhura. Uhura face was in complete shock and honestly so was Jim. He has seen this happen many times, it’s the reason why he stopped dating. His partners would start coughing up flowers and that’s when Jim would find out that he did not really love them. Jim looked up in shock but quickly spit again to get rid of more blood and shrugged his shoulder before continuing on.

Once back on the ship, Jim avoided everyone.  
“Jim” Uhura called softly to him, she was able to catch up to him before entering his quarters.  
Jim could not help, his should slump in defeat and the sigh that escaped his lips.  
“Come in, Uhura,” Jim entered in his keypad code and stepped to the side to allow Uhura to enter.  
“Who is it, Jim?” Her hand reached for him, resting on his forearm. There was concern and worry in her eyes. Jim remained silent; he couldn’t speak. “Jim please,” Uhura paused then devastation hit her face, “It’s Len, isn’t it?”   
Jim felt his face fall, he let his eyes close as his chest tightens again.   
“Oh Jim, come here,” Uhura stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. Jim didn’t know he was crying until Uhura pulled back to wipe his face. “It’s going to be okay; you don’t know how he feels.”  
Bones came and checked on Jim after his shift in Medbay was over. It was routine because Jim didn’t go to Medbay after a mission if he wasn’t injured and Jim had requested the rest of the day off, which caused a lot of concern. Bones tried and questioned Jim what was wrong, but Jim would give lame excuses and ended up coming up with a lie that something on the planet reminded him of Tarsus. Bones would then pull Jim into a hug, get him dinner which was comfort food instead of the healthy stuff and make sure Jim showered, hydrated before sending him bed. Without thinking Jim asked if Bones would stay and he did. They both climbed into Jim’s bed, which was pushed against a wall. Jim got in first and scooted all the way over before Bones got in. Bones shifted so he could gently guide Jim to his side, “Just like academy,” was the only thing Bones said, before they both fell asleep.

Now Jim would cough up full flowers along with the petals. This disease was progressing, Jim did the research, he knows that his lungs are slowing filling with flowers making it harder for him to exercise like he did. 

Jim knew that it was getting late, so he moved to wake Bones up to get him to bed.   
“Come on Bones, the couch is gonna kill our backs, we aren’t young anymore,” Jim said as he nudged Bones. Bones stirred and was able to be guided to his bedroom. Bones started to strip to change into his pjs, Jim’s breath hitched. He should be used to it by now, they used to undress in front of each other during the academy days. Ever since the petals started appearing, every interaction with Bones felt different.   
“Are you staying tonight?” Bones asked as he got into the bed, Jim knows he should not but against his better judgment he got into bed with Bones. Jim knows that when he wakes up they will tangled together, it seems that they are naturally drawn together which makes it hurt so much more.

Jim was the first one up, he carefully untangled himself from Bones to get out of bed to start coffee. Bones was old school and still used a coffee pot, he told Jim that drip coffee like that will always be better than the replicated or new machine’s coffee. Jim also decided to make a simple breakfast, eggs and toast, knowing that Bones would need some food before heading off to the clinic.

“You are a god send,” Bones grumbled as he entered the kitchen. Jim offered a quick good morning and offered Bones his coffee, black two sugars. Breakfast was a silent affair; Bones was never talkative in the morning and this morning Jim did not have anything to talk about. Jim was on his PADD going through the news.

Jim looked up when he heard Bones’ chair moved backwards, to finish getting ready. “Are you staying the day?” Bones asked as he finished his coffee.   
“I don’t think so; Sulu wants me to go do check out plants with him. I might come back in the evening.” Jim said, as he stood to gather dishes and to wash up.  
“You can, I am around mid-day so we can do a homemade meal instead of take out.” Jim was tempted by the offer of Bones’ cooking, it’s always a fun affair. There is usually music playing in the background as well as Bones looking relaxed and happy as he moves through his kitchen to make old southern recipes.

“Peach Cobbler?” Jim asked as he started dishes, flashing a quick smile to Bones before returning to his task.

“Infant,” Bones chuckled before leaving for work. Jim quickly finished the dishes and wiped down the table. Before going to refresh himself in the bathroom and then went back to Bones’ bedroom for a change of clothes. Jim has left some clothes here for when he stays, and over the years he has taken Bones’ clothes and Bones’ has taken some of his. 

It was fall, so Jim defaulted to a pair of jeans and Bones’ Ole Miss sweatshirt. The sweatshirt smelt like Bones, which both comforted Jim and made his stomach twist in knots. Jim made sure to that everything was off and put in place before leaving the apartment for the day.

Researching the planets with Sulu was interesting. Jim had a good time joking with Sulu as well as learning more about Sulu interest and the worlds around him. The only hiccup was when Jim recognized one of the flowers, it was the same one that appears in sinks or on the ground when Jim has to chock them up.

“Hey Sulu, what type of flower is this?”  
“Oh, that is a snowdrop, they are really pretty. They signify hope, rebirth and a bright future. Why?”  
“Snowdrops. Do all flowers have meaning?” Jim asked hoping to side step the question and for once it worked. Jim followed his excited friend as he stopped and explained different flower meanings.

As Jim and Sulu go to leave the greenhouse, Jim grabs some of the Snowdrops and some Daffodils. Hoping that they would look okay together and brighten up Bones' apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's POV and Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this is going to be, I'm enjoying the idea and just letting it flow. That's why this chapter is shorter because it just felt natural to end Len's POV here.

Thankfully for Len, the day at the clinic was uneventful, other than him having to rush to the bathroom to cough up flower petals and coughing up a daffodil. He was able to leave on time and hit the store to get fresh ingredients for dinner. With Jim’s help they decided on simply fajitas with Spanish rice. To Len’s surprised, he arrived back to the apartment first. He simply set the groceries in the kitchen and headed off to do his after-clinic routine. Which includes shower, changing into lounge clothes, and straighten up anything that seems fitting. 

While Len was in the shower, Jim called to let Len know that he was here and was going to start prepping the veggies. Freshly showered Len stepped into his kitchen to watch Jim’s knife skills, the peppers and mushrooms were cut, and Jim was working on the onions. Len waited until Jim had a natural pause, “Any fun with Sulu and the plants?” 

Jim laughed and flashed him a smile, “Of course learned loads, how about you? start the rice?”

“It was uneventful, which was a blessing and welcomed today,” Len said as he moved to start the rice. Jim had gone ahead and put on music; it was a playlist that they use for when they are on the go together. It was a mix of Jim’s favorites and Len’s, as well as song that Jim claims that are made for Len. Len was solely responsible for making the peach cobbler, Jim swears up and down that even if he follows the same recipe it doesn’t taste as good; Len promised Jim he would take him to Georgia so his grandmother could make it for him.

They finished dinner without any problems, Jim moved to sit in the living room, but he was interrupted by what Len could only describe as a cough attack. Len’s head snapped towards Jim and moved immediately towards the med kit he keeps in the kitchen just in case. Jim’s cough was only getting worse, he barely had any pauses to breathe. When Len moved towards Jim, he was showed that Jim pushed him away and went straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
It took a few seconds for Len’s brain to catch up with him. Jim had never rejected him this way. Len rushed to the bathroom door, “Jim?”

“Go away Bones I’m fine,” Jim’s voice was hoarse and raspy. Len could hear the next coughing fit.

“Dammit Jim, you obviously aren’t”

“Bones, go away” Jim said in between deep breaths.

Defeated Len turns to go back to the kitchen, Jim is bound to leave the bathroom eventually. Len’s sat heavily at the table and that’s when he noticed the vase of flowers that were there, daffodils and snowdrops. Len couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, daffodils where the flower he had just started to cough up. The laughter died quickly as Bones went into his own coughing fit. Another flower appeared into the palm of Len’s hand. Len gasped for breath and then took the time to study the flower in his hand. The daffodil is bright yellow with traces of blood on its delicate petals. Len continued to wait for Jim, with the daffodil in hand; occasionally coughing up more petals and parts of the flower.


End file.
